Hazy Vestige in Sunday Evening
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: Sayama-sensei took Ainosuke for a shopping


Title :** Hazy Vestige in Sunday Evening (One-Shot)**  
>Fandom : Hidarime Tantei EYE<br>Pairing : none  
>Genre : hurtcomfort, crack?(I already know I don't have any humor senses .;;;)  
>Summary : Sayama-sensei took Ainosuke for a shopping<br>_  
><em>_"Ainosuke-Kuuuun~"_

The said boy moved the phone away from his ear with an annoyed look. "What, sensei? Don't shout to my ears!" Well, he, himself, shouted back, however.

_"Ah, gomen. I'm just too excited hahahahaa"_

The boy's lips formed a thin horizontal line. He put the phone back onto his ear, intending to listen to the teacher's babbling. "What's up? If it's to borrow 100 yen from me again, I'll hang up! Don't joke around! Do you think what time it is? It's 9 pm!"

_"Tsk, Ainosuke, you're being too strict towards me again. I just want to treat you lunch tomorrow because I have an extra money this month hohohoho. Beside that, Ainosuke! Please accompany me tomorrow!"_ In the end, the tone went chirp again as usual. _"There's a dress I want to buy! Come with me!"_

Ainosuke sighed. "No. Go buy by yourself and I don't want your treat!"

_"Aww~ don't be like that~ pleaaaaaaaseeee~ pretty pretty -"_

Ainosuke sighed (heavier). It's look like he should resign anyway. "Okay, okay! So stop shouting to other people's ears already!"

_"YATTAAAAAAAAAA-"_

The phone was flipped close even before the teacher strated rambling again. Ainosuke clicked his tongue, but soon the annoyed expression on his face was replaced by an amused one. He even laughed a little.

"Baka sensei" He murmured, reaching out a hand to ruffle Rin's head. "She's really baka sensei, ne, Rin?" The smile softened. "That's why, I don't want to bother her any longer..." He had that contemplative look again; he always had that when it had something to do with his older brother-bitter and sad yet there's much longing lingered.

Rin licked his master's hand gently as if comforting. Ainosuke jerked a bit but soon put on his usual kind smile. He took the dog into a fine embrace.

"I'm okay. Thanks for worrying me, Rin"

Accompanying Sayama Hitomi for shopping was really a bad idea-worst one. Ainosuke almost cursed the sensei under his breathes as he was being dragged here and there in such incredible speed and with noisy babbling. Though, he felt amused too to the bunch of energy she had. It's almost limitless.

But thank God, the shopping ended after 5 hours walking around the department store. Now, they were having a meal in a-

"Sensei, please treat me lunch properly! Ramen? A ramen for lunch?"

"Ainosuke-kun, don't be so picky! Now now, let's go eat! ITADAKIMAAASUU!"

Smirking sarcastically, the boy still took his chopsticks and began to eat. He sighed inwardly. But well, it's no wonder she treated him ramen, she bought clothes too many!-Ainosuke surpressed a bit chuckle, almost choking on his food.

"A!" She swallowed before leaning down to pick something up. "It's from your pocket. You drop it" It seemed like a folded paper. "What's this? A clue? A clue, right?" She widened his eyes happily and became enthusiastic all at a sudden.

Ainosuke gasped. He was about to take the paper back but she was faster to unfold it.

"Eh? What's this?" She frowned at the drawing; a person. "It looks like detective Sakisaka-San. Does he have anything to do with this time's case?"

Ainosuke felt a cold breeze blowed into his heart from spine. "...no..." He managed to answer. It's a true, however. The drawing had nothing to do with any case or with his left eye. It's just ordinary drawing; a drawing of his beloved brother.

"Then?" She frowned deeper and began to look concerned when noticing the heavy atmosphere around the boy.

Ainosuke forced a smile, taking back the paper with a flash movement. "Sakisaka-San asked me to draw him when he saw my sketch book. I'm about to give it to him because it has finished. But it's not this; this is the failure" He folded it again and tucked it into his pocket. Not wishing the conversation about it to go deeper, he hurriedly finished his meal.

Sayama looked to her student still in confused but she was so tolerance that she asked no more. "Then, it's good! Your drawing is the best! You'll be a greaaatt illustrator someday, Ainosuke! I'll support you!"

Ainosuke alarmed by the last sentence. It's as if there's a ringing of different voice saying those sentences inside his mind. A voice he longed so much. He looked up and somehow saw whether it's an illusion or a delusion, but at that time Sayama's figure overlapped with a certain man's shadow, smiling at him.

The boy curved his lips into a little bitter smile.

"Un, thank you..."

Sayama nodded and back to deal with her own meal, leaving Ainosuke with his own reverie.

16 December 2010  
>by Natsu<br>AN : it's just another of my lame ffic -_-;;  
>huhu~<p> 


End file.
